Messengers of the Sorcerer
by Ayva Trance
Summary: Alariel, being an adventurous and mischeivious elf/ladyship decides to take on being a messenger, which was meant for a lordship. Defying her kind she left with her brother, Elvadriel. Freak accidents happen along the way while danger stirs. Please R
1. Default Chapter

This takes place in a land beyond Middle Earth, to where the elves are heading. It's a land called Dragon's Lair. Dragon's Lair is an island off of Valinor, which was the land that most elves have settled in the First Age. The reason that Dragon's Lair was found because the founders of this land were outcasts who possessed something so different then any other normal elf that turned them into a different race and settled in the place that was known as Dragon's Lair.  
  
Now this is a tale that talks about the other species of elves and their thoughts about what is happening in Middle Earth. And a messenger that ends up in the Middle of a battle and becomes an unexpected visitor of the fellowship.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE BUSINESS CALL  
  
  
  
Elves being fair, wise and immortal have many roots, which also leads to different kinds. Well what I'm saying is that there is one kind that linked to powerful beings of wizards and witches but they were still elves. These elves were what you call powerful but kind. They lived in a region called Dragon's Lair across the Great Sea. Even though these powerful beings were elves, but unfortunately they didn't like to be called elves. The warriors of the family were called Lordships and the maidens were called Ladyships. They also didn't take much interest to their descendants, which dwelled in Middle-Earth.  
  
Well the Lordships were said to be the fighters and messengers. And the Ladyships were suppose to help with the breeding of some creatures in their land, such as Griffins and Pegasus, and help with the house work. (Well at least that's what they were supposed to do with one Ladyship as an exception of course but I'll tell you about that later.) Then of course were the head of the families, which were the rulers. But out of all the families there were only two families considered royal, and so the head of their families are called Lords and Ladies.  
  
So this tale goes on, one of the royal families ruled by Lord Celil- Garion and Lady Tiri, had what the people in their land would call and odd family. They had six sons and seven daughters. The reason they were said to be odd is because of their daughter Alariel. Alariel didn't like the rules that the Ladyships had to follow so she decided to change them herself. And now the tale begins…  
  
"Alariel? Where are you?" Cried out a voice in desperation. A woman in a fair gown and a beautiful face comes outside. Then with the look of relief comes on her face when she approaches a slender, raggedy looking girl with Rainbow colored long hair with a water shot gem on her forehead.  
  
"Oh hello mother. I didn't see you there," said the girl.  
  
The woman starts to come onto the pediment, which the girl was standing on. "Why aren't you at the feast? Go inside and put your gown on. Hopefully your not thinking about running off again…" she began saying looking at her daughter with keen eyes absorbing every move she made- "You know how much your father wanted everyone to come to this feast. So why don't you come in and join us. Elvadriel just arrived."  
  
The girl turned to look at her mother; she was wearing a blue short skirt that was cut into part triangles at the bottom and a tight red and blue top with the same design as her skirt. She was thinking for a moment and was about to say something but stopped. The thought that her brother, Elvadriel, came began to fill her with glee. (Elvadriel was not only a brother but also her twin brother.) She began walking away from her mother without saying a word. I wish I were somewhere else, she thought, out of the kingdom and in the woods. Gazing out looking at the woods and forests. But beyond the lands of her kingdom, she thought.  
  
Her mother looked at her for one last time and then she slowly turned to go back inside the palace. "I'll be inside if you need me." No answer. " Hope you change your mind and decide to come in." No answer. "I'll tell your father you're out here." No answer. She glanced at her daughter again and without another word she went into the palace in silence.  
  
Alariel, has many say, liked to be alone and would do daydream about strange things. She liked to adventure out in the woods and would not come out for days and weeks then return and some say that she wondered roaming the ground with wild unicorns. Rumors always went about in her kingdom about her and where she was. Alariel was queer to the people in her land and she didn't get along well with her family. In her family she only really talked to three of her brothers and two of her sisters but she truly did love her father and would talk to him always. She didn't like to disappoint her father but she didn't like commands. She was known to be resentful to commands. They say that if you tell her to do one thing she'll do another.  
  
She was thinking about how it would be like if she lived like the elves in Middle Earth. Being free and living in trees. She was too busy thinking that she didn't see a lordship standing behind her wearing dark navy blue top and blackish blue pants. He had a water shot gem on his forehead.  
  
"How did I know you would be out here," the Lordship said with a smile.  
  
She turned around and she was so happy that she could barely contain herself. "Your back your really back!" She said hugging him. "So what's happening over there? Don't leave out a single detail." Her brother, Elvadriel, was sent to be a messenger between the great Sorcerer Felexus and Witch of Litheran. She always liked to hear stories that her brother told her. "So what happened?" she repeated anxiously.  
  
"Well, to start…"Elvadriel started stood next to his sister with his back against the balcony,"the Sorcerer is not happy because he needs a new messenger because he only had five but there was an accident and well…"he stopped again and took in a deep breath,"…well sis. One of us didn't make it," he finished with a sad look on his face. Then he looked at his sister.  
  
"What? Who-who didn't make it? Elvadriel, tell me!" she said in a panicking voice.  
  
"It was Elvilas," He could barely say it was like those words were piercing his fair voice; he looked at his sister again. "But here's the thing we don't actually know if he's fallen but the Sorcerer doesn't want to risk it and send one of us after him."  
  
"So you're just going to leave him. Is that it?" She argued.  
  
"We had no choice the Sorcerer is in command. We didn't want to anger him. You understand don't you?" He looked at his sister. "Come on, Alariel its not like we didn't want to go after him. The only thing is that we couldn't or another one of us would have fallen with him."  
  
"What land were you in when he fell?" Alariel asked.  
  
"It was an accursed land, Caves of Dungmar. You know that land is dangerous. If he did survive then it would be a miracle." Elvadriel replied.  
  
As the moment they were speaking, Elvilas was carefully walking of the ground and looking to every clue to where he was. He only injured his arm with his fall. Lucky for him he landed on a soft area of the ground. He wasn't badly hurting but he longed for a place to rest. He knew of a legend that could save his life that was in a distant land where wanderers roamed and sacred races of mystical creatures were also roamed. The legend was told that along time ago this land provided shelter and healing power for those who were hurt. He always believed that such things and places existed. He then found a place and sat to rest.  
  
Alariel had a vision of Elvilas and then she had hope. "He's still alive," she said hopefully then looked at her brother. "I can still sense his aura out there living, strong and not faint," she stopped for a second to be in focus with her mind, "he's out there but the place where he is unknown. I don't feel that he is in danger but I feel that he is lost and is trying to find out where he is," she released her vision and then her thoughts faded. She looked at her brother and smiled.  
  
"Are we going to go to the feast?" Elvadriel asked her. "I fear that the time of the choosing of who shall marry you will be taken place in the near future."  
  
"You know you don't have to remind me, mother always reminds me. My fate and my destiny tells me that I am not suppose to be the one to rest in peace and be a proper ladyship and follow thy orders of the lordships. Nay, there is something else," then once again she faded into thought.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," Elvadriel said standing now on the way to the entrance of the mansion. He looked at his sister and smiled.  
  
Slowly, she followed her brother to the entrance. They entered a room with chandeliers and ancient writings on the walls. There were also enchanted fountains and waterfalls flowing down, since the Lord and Lady of their palace were ever fawned of the beauty and delicacy water. Obviously there was a ball being held in the great hall. Her brother already dressed because he always refused to look any different from what he usually wore, and was starting to walk towards the hall then stopped and looked at his sister. He smiled and then left the entrance hall.  
  
"Elvadriel! There you are my son, come, come and join us!" their father, Lord Celil-Garion greeted his son warmly. "Alas, you have arrived and now we shall start our feasting," he looked around and spotted that Alariel has still not arrived, "have you seen Alariel?" he questioned his son with keen eyes. It was true, he did truly love his children, but Alariel and Elvadriel always had a way to team up with each other and break some rules.  
  
"Yes, father she is changing into her gown," Elvadriel replied back as if he knew his father's thoughts. "I just talked to her before I came here that is."  
  
"Good, very good. So, tell me son what has happened in the outside world?" his father asked with great joy.  
  
"Ah, things have strangely changed but mostly in Middle Earth though father. It seems that something has happened, you see…" Elvadriel started.  
  
"Son, that's nothing new, things have always happened in Middle Earth. See, Elvadriel, their business is their business so don't go meddling into danger if it wasn't meant for you to handle!" Lord Celil-Garion stubbornly said to his son interrupting him.  
  
His son looked at him in wonder. It was obvious that his father didn't want to talk about such a topic especially if it concerned the doings of Middle Earth. But something just didn't feel right. Elvadriel felt like he had to be concerned about what was going on over there, even though not many folks in his land wanted to be the slightest concerned about it. This also showed that, like his sister Elvadriel felt like he belonged more to the elves in Middle Earth rather than among his own kind. The only thing that separated them from the other elves is a symbol on their forehead. He let the subject be with his father and left matters alone, for present at least. At that moment Alariel walked in. She was wearing a long sliver dress with gems in them that glisten with every move she made. Half of the people in the hall turned to look at her; after all she was one of the most beautiful maidens in their kingdom. She approached her brother and father with a smile.  
  
"Ah, Alariel you've arrived. "Sit, sit! You two. Come on. Enough standing and enjoy the celebration," their father said. He stood up and he cleared his voice. "Lords, Ladies, Ladyships, and Lordships I welcome you on this occasion for a special reason. You see with much consideration, thought and also time to talk among others that I have decided that this is the time that my daughter, Raine shall pick her groom that shall be held," he took a deep breath and looked at his daughter," that shall be held in the middle of May."  
  
Everyone was shocked and looked at Raine. Raine, being the fourth oldest daughter of Lord Celil-Garion and Lady Tiri, had a tradition to follow. The tradition is that at a certain time in each family where there is a lord and a lady that each ladyship at a certain age shall pick a groom and be wed a lordship of another royal family. Raine, of course, had been preparing for this for some time. She had been looking in to how each member of the royal family acted so she would pick the right groom in time. She had kept her eye on one, a defiant, observant, and interesting lordship by the name of Findir. He was not like any of the lordships that she has known of.  
  
In the hall Raine looked around and surely enough he was there. For he was the only one, besides her brothers and Alariel, that wasn't staring at her. He sat silently at the end of the table sitting next to his father Lord Tekhorn. Raine sighed.  
  
Alariel couldn't believe it Raine was actually going to go through this. Out of all her sisters, all six of them, she would have never known that Raine would actually agree to go along with this absurd tradition. Not that Alariel ever thought of settling down, but she always thought that if she did get married then it would be because she wanted to and not because of some command by her parents. But then again, no one really suspected that Alariel would go along with tradition but the lordships only hoped that she would. She would be considered a prize possession then since she was one of the most beautiful ladyships in the land. She herself wouldn't stand for something of that sort and resist well until she found the right lordship.  
  
"Another occasion that I've brought you all here is because my sons: Elvadriel, Telad, and Fel have returned," he looked around and find that two of his sons are missing. "Elvadriel, have you seen your brothers?"  
  
"Which ones?" questioned Elvadriel his father to everyone's astonishment.  
  
Elvadriel in this kingdom had a reputation too, similar to Alariel 's. He liked to question authority and play games. It was also said that he is the reason why Alariel is so wild. She gets it from her brother. It was rare that they are twins because they usually don't have twins of the opposite sex.  
  
"Elvadriel! That is no way to speak to your father," Lady Tiri said. She was looking at her son with curiosity.  
  
At that very moment Telad and Fel came in the Great Hall while they were laughing and talking.  
  
"Ay, our brother! Elvadriel, you scoundrel, you left us without a word we both thought that you were still there so we kept on talking. And then we turn then we found ourselves talking to air!" Telad exclaimed laughing. He realizes that everyone in the room is looking at them. Then he looked at Fel then slowly moved to sit next to their other brothers.  
  
"Hey sis, good news, well sort of, there's a good opening," Fel said looking at Alariel when he finally was seated. "Have you heard the story?"  
  
"Yeah I heard it. Are you sure we've lost him?" Alariel questioned.  
  
"Well, we're not positive but the Sorcerer is not a patient being. He needs a new messenger and he needs one now," Telad said. "Certainly you haven't forgotten when he came to the kingdom. A demanding being he is. And quite superior unlike your typical man."  
  
"Your point being? Unless I've gotten a proposal from the superior one to be a messenger then there is no use in bringing my hopes up!" Alariel exclaimed and looked at three of her brothers. Her brothers were all smiling and looking at each other. "What? Is there something else you're not telling me?"  
  
With this said they did not only get the attention of Alariel but of their parents.  
  
"The superior one has requested something from us when we return to his lair…" Fel started.  
  
"He has asked us to bring a new messenger…" Telad continued.  
  
"And he has requested you as the one he wants to replace, D'aratagnan," Elvadriel finished.  
  
Although Alariel was thrilled at this news her parents weren't. She turned to them and was filled with glee.  
  
"A messenger? My daughter? No, there must have been a mistake in what the superior one has told you!" the Lady stammered.  
  
"I knew this would happen sooner or later. Okay Alariel you may go with your brothers! But first I advise you to tell your Pegasus now the news so he won't feel pushed the day you leave," the Lord said with a smile.  
  
"Alright! Yes!" Alariel said giving her brothers high-fives.  
  
They went up to her room and began to start packing. She felt so excited because for once in her life her parents, well at least one of them, are letting her do what she always wanted to do and that was to explore other lands. This was going to be a trip she would never forget. They started telling stories of what they have been doing over in middle earth and the events there. They knew she found it thrilling. They told her that the Sorcerer wants them back in 2 days and since it takes about one and a half days to reach his lair then they must leave tomorrow in the afternoon.  
  
After her brothers told her that she went straight to talk to thunderbolt, her Pegasus, to tell him the news. When she got there it was locked. She opened the gate and called Thunderbolt. He came out and seemed happy to see her.  
  
"Hey Thunderbolt! Guess what! I'm a new messenger now! Can you believe it? We're leaving tomorrow in the afternoon so get ready for a long ride," She said to thunderbolt.  
  
The night went by at an steady pace. For Alariel this was a long night because she couldn't wait for the break of day when her journey starts. 


	2. The Letter

With great and joy, Alariel begins her journey with her brothers by her side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
IN the middle of the night, Alariel not being able to sleep anymore woke up and took a look around her room. She couldn't wait top get out of the palace and into a place where she actually felt like she belonged. Besides the fact that Alariel loved adventure and going into the unknown, she also took the trip as a way to spend more time with her brothers since they traveled a lot she couldn't spend that much time with them before. She valued her time with her brothers, especially Elvadriel, Telad, and Fel. Those three she had no problem with getting along with. She always laughed when thinking about the times when she and all three of them had left the house and adventured the forest grounds near the palace especially the time when they almost got caught and they had to hide in the trees and use some of their powers to protecting themselves. She imagined the time that Telad had accidentally turned Fel into a color-changing slug just to fool a guard. Alariel smiled as she was remembering all the moments that happened in the past and smiled more when thinking what memories was yet to come since she is now a messenger.  
  
She couldn't believe that she was now a messenger. She couldn't believe that her undying wish for adventure had actually come true. Alariel was imagining herself flying through mythical lands and meeting new animals when an unexpected knock on her door made Alariel come back to reality. She looked at the door and wondered who would that be this time of night. The person at the door knocked a couple of times more. Silence then suddenly went through the whole palace. The silence was broken with one more knock at the door.  
  
"Alariel? Are you up, honey?" Lady Tiri softly asked from the other end of the door.  
  
Alariel sighed and answered," Yes, mom, I'm up."  
  
Her mom opened the door, stepped in and then closed the door behind her. She looked at her daughter and came to Alariel's bed, where her daughter was sitting and sighed.  
  
"Alariel, honey I don't want you to accept this job," Lady Tiri said softly and gently.  
  
Alariel seemed almost appalled that her mother would suggest such a request. Not take this job? Even though this has been a dream of mine since I realized a long time ago that I don't fit in! She stood up and gave her mother a surprised look.  
  
"Not take this job?" She hissed at her mother. "Why cause its too dangerous, too extreme, too violent for an average ladyship. Well guess what mother; I'm no average ladyship! I can handle it!"  
  
"Alariel, that's not the problem I know you can handle it. Isn't it a right for a mother to worry about her own daughter!" Lady Tiri hissed back at her daughter's response.  
  
She took one good look at her mother and calmed herself down. She hated getting into fights with her mother, even though she always seem to get into one, one way or another. Alariel slowly sat back down next to her mother.  
  
"Yes, mom it is your right but I'm old enough now and it's time for me to make my own decisions. Like you just said I can handle it," Alariel said gently.  
  
As Alariel said this her mother looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"Make your own decisions! What by becoming a messenger! Your own decisions will lead you to an early grave, you hear me! I will not allow a ladyship in this family become a messenger! Being a messenger is meant for a lordship not a ladyship and especially not for my daughter!" Lady Tiri roared. Her mother started to stand up and headed for the balcony to take a breather.  
  
"And what would happen if I take this job? Huh? What happens if I turn against your wishes and decide to become a messenger!" Alariel yelled back she almost screamed back at her mother.  
  
Lady Tiri took one deep breath and looked at her daughter. "Then you will no longer be my daughter," she silently said as she turned to leave the room. As she walked out the room, Alariel quickly got up and slammed the door after she left.  
  
What nerves does she think she have, telling me not to be a messenger? Alariel thought to herself. She went back to her bed and fell on it recalling the conversation in her head. The last words that her mother said had shocked her so badly that she could feel that she was shaking. 'Then you would no longer be my daughter', those words replayed in her head over and over again until she felt like she was going to breakdown inside. Her whole body began to ache and her head was throbbing, she only knew one person that would be able to comfort her. Alariel got up from her bed; she had to hold on to the bed in order to keep from falling since she felt so weak. She grabbed her robe and then opened the door. She checked the hallways and then headed slowly to Elvadriel's room.  
  
When she finally got to his room, she knocked on the door two times. No answer. Then she knocked one more time but this time she got a response.  
  
"Yes?" came a voice.  
  
"Elvadriel, can I come in?" Alariel answered weakly.  
  
Elvadriel sensing that something was right came to the door just in time to catch Alariel from fainting. When he caught her, he immediately brought her into his room. He laid her on his bed and waited until she opened her eyes again.  
  
"Wha?" she asked still weak.  
  
"You fainted. What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She tried to sit up but found out that she still had a splitting headache. She then remembered the conversation that she had with their mother and told him everything.  
  
He sat there in thought for awhile and then decided to speak," I can't believe that she would say something like that to you," he started as he got up to fetch some potion he brewed to help Alariel regain her strength," You understand that mother doesn't really understand you and why you want to become a messenger in the first place," he finished as he poured some of the potion in a cup and then handed it to Alariel.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking the cup from Elvadriel's hand. She thought there in thought. "But how can I make her understand why I am the way I am? How can I make an old fashion lady come back to reality? Its almost impossible."  
  
Elvadriel raised a brow at his sister and then sat down next to her on the bed. "Impossible? I don't think I've heard that word come out of your mouth before. Look, sis you can write a letter explaining how you feel about everything and why you are the way you are. Ever thought of that?"  
  
With that thought in Alariel's head and the potion going into work, she slowly fell back to sleep. Almost at the time when the two of them had to leave for the Sorcerer's Lair, Alariel and Elvadriel woke up. Alariel had woken up first, she had been up writing a letter to her mother like her brother had suggested. She had scratched out part of it and then redid it. It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I know that in the past few years I have been acting odd. That I have been acting out of our kind.  
  
I know that in the past few years you have been worried about my safety and me. I am truly really sorry mother for disobeying, and becoming a messenger I hope that one day you will forgive me. I hope that this explanation of why I want to become a messenger is good enough to satisfy you: Mom I can't help it, you know me I love adventure but I have my ways of getting by. I can take care of myself and I have great survival skills. And all of these qualities add up to what being a messenger needs to be. I know that you care a lot about me and that you wish that no harm will come to me but the truth is that you have to let me live my own life. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. I love you too with all my heart.  
  
Dad, I'm living my dream, please be happy. Think about this at least I'm not going to be alone. I'll be with Elvadriel, Telad and Fel. Please know that I love you too with all my heart and I hope to see you as soon as my duties are over.  
  
Goodbye your daughter,  
  
Alariel  
  
She sighed as she looked at the letter and decided to go get ready. She went to her room and packed up all the things that she had forgotten to pack last night. She gathered her stuff then took one last glance at her room and left the room with the letter in her hand. She had almost forgotten that she still had the letter when they were just about to leave so she put the letter on the table where her father usually sits. Then atlas she went to the stables where her brothers already were. When she came in, they all smiled at her. The caretaker of the stable, Valgad, had already had thunderbolt ready to leave as her brother had ordered. He was sad that they were leaving so soon after all they had just gotten back. Alariel and her three brothers said their goodbyes to the caretaker. After a few moments after saying goodbye they were off. Alariel was riding her Pegasus, Thunderbolt, she felt the wind flow through her long rainbow hair and press against her clothes. Elvadriel was riding his griffin and was looking ahead and was gazing into the passing dawn. Alariel looked to see what her brother was looking at and when she looked she knew exactly why he was looking at it. It was beautiful, she thought to herself as Thunderbolt flew steadily in the sky.  
  
Elvadriel glanced at his sister and smiled to see that she was enjoying herself. The truth was that Elvadriel would have suggested his sister to become a messenger a long time ago but there wasn't a right moment to suggest it until sadly Elvilas was missing. He knew that the sorcerer wouldn't say no because the sorcerer knew that Alariel would love to become a messenger any day and that she had the abilities (if not better) than any messenger. (Their family had a reputation of having some of the best messengers come from their line of blood.) Then for a split second Elvadriel thought of home and the thought of what Alariel had told him just last night. He hoped that their mother could handle the fact that Alariel was meant to be a messenger.  
  
-/-  
  
While this was happening back at the palace a good hour later, the palace began to wake up. Lady Tiri had not slept good the night before. Since the fight with her daughter and her wanting to become a messenger, which she still thought was absurd, she felt a strange urgency all night that made her want to wake up at dawn to do something. But what did I want to do? She asked herself. She walked downstairs to the grand hall for breakfast and she was pretty hungry but when she went to go sit down she saw something on the table. With curiosity she went over to that part of the table and looked to see what it was. It was a letter, it was addressed to mom and dad so she decided to open it at her own risk.  
  
When she finished reading the letter, Lady Tiri dropped to the floor on her knees while holding the letter in her hand. She reread one part of the letter and started crying. 'You have to let me live my own life,' it read. She was still crying when Raine came downstairs, when she saw her mother like this she ran over to her to comfort her. Not too long later they were joined by the lord and her five other brothers and sisters. When she finally calmed herself down, they asked her what happened but all she could do was holding out the letter for them to read. One by one the all read the letters. They could understand now why she had collapsed. There was a moment of silence and then finally Lord Celil-Garion was ready to speak.  
  
"All we could do now is hope a pray is for a safe return," he said and then he helped his wife up and ordered food from the kitchen to be brought upstairs for the Lady. He carried her upstairs. Raine that had been deathly worried about her mother since she found her closely followed him upstairs.  
  
How could she do this? She must have known that mother would react like this. Raine thought to herself. She was now angered with her sister and wondered if Alariel had even thought about the effect of her becoming a messenger would do to this family. But then throughout all the anger that was there about her sister, she also hoped that she did return safely and intact. 


End file.
